


A Better Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone has Nightmares, Female Chara (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), I just needed to vent, Multi, Nightmares, No Incest, No Smut, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Not Beta Read, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Past Child Abuse, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Self-Harm, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Verbal Abuse, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), i love papyrus, ive been rlly sad lately, no, papyrus doesn't know why, redeemed gaster, sans doesn't trust gaster, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The kid got the best ending they could have, and everyone was truly grateful for the kid. Even though Asriel is stuck as a flower, Frisk is okay with that. Everyone is happy.It's been a year since the kid let them out of the surface.It's been a year since Sans and Papyrus got their dad back.It's been a year since Toriel and Asgore got their children back.It's been a year since Alphys and Undyne got together.So, it's a better ending.. right?(No longer under construction!! Fic is updated and changed to my satisfaction)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor or Background Relationship(s), NOT FONCEST - Relationship, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Gaster speaks in his font and only Sans and Papyrus only understands him. So when you see him speak it's only bc it's easier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the day and background of the story
> 
> REWRITTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, I wasnt rlly happy with this story so I'm still in the process of rewriting the others  
> I'd really like it if you didn't read the but go ahead if you're curious about the ideas

The kid actually saved everyone. Well.. after a few runs that is. But Sans is okay with Chara back, but Gaster back? Oh hell no! Chara is cool, sure she had control with most of the genocides but it was the player! Plus, Chara is only a dead CHILD who was failed by society! So, she shouldn’t solely be blamed. 

But for Flowey, sadly he couldn’t be saved to Frisk’s disappointment. He doesn’t have a soul to really fall back on or else he'd be Asriel by now. To everyone's amusement, Chara recommended they make Flowey a houseplant. He was not happy with that idea, he was all bark no bite most of the time. 

Everyone opened their arms to Chara and Gaster easily, it made Sans jealous. He couldn’t bring himself to be happy for them to be back and have a body, he can’t help but still HATE one of them. But Papyrus was so happy to see he had a dad, Sans didn’t want to ruin it because he was being selfish. So Gaster now lives with him and Papyrus. So Chara, Frisk, and Flowey now live with Toriel. 

Wow, what a happy ending!

__________

  
  


Sans liked the kid, really he did! But, how can you expect him to trust the kid after all the genocide and pacifist routes being repeated? How can you tell him that he’s out of the loop? So when the kid asked if he trusted their word, of course he lied. Of course he said he trusted them, so Frisk didn’t bat an eye when Sans’ fists clenched. 

And Sans didn’t say anything, so nobody knew.

Besides the point, Sans really DISLIKED his dad! He doesn’t know the meaning of ‘leave me alone’! Gaster is just trying to find a way to replace him, by taking over bedtime stories, by trying to get Papyrus to leave him! But, Papyrus loves dad and dad loves him back.. 

_________

  
  


“SO SANS..,” Papyrus started as he was finishing up breakfast, “DAD COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP AT WORK..” Ah, Papyrus was trying to make a ‘sleepy’ Sans agree to work as a scientist. One problem with his plan, Sans has been up since 2 a.m. 

Sans’ eye lights flickered for a minute but came back when his bro glanced at him. 

"heh. bro, you know i'm too lazy for that stuff. i'm not in my younger days anymore." Sans says, not really looking forward to dealing with his trauma in labs. 

"I KNOW BROTHER, YOU'VE GOTTEN LAZIER OVER THE YEARS.. BUT, I KNOW HOW MUCH SCIENCE MADE YOU HAPPY! YOU ALWAYS CAME HOME WITH THE NICEST OF HUGS TO GIVE!" Papyrus says as he fondly reminisces. 

But he is remembering it wrong.. 

Sans never came home from the lab like that when it was his beginning month. He always came home like that after some 'healing'. Sans loved Papyrus' hugs, they always comfort him. 

"uhhhhhhh, totally right as always bro." Sans says, sipping his coffee loudly and looking sus. 

Papyrus looked at him and tried to read Sans' expression, another secret it seems. It soured Papyrus' mood but he should expect this by now, his small secretive brother strikes again. 

"WELL, SANS. IF I'M REMEMBERING IT WRONG, THEN MAYBE YOU CAN MAKE EVEN MORE BETTER MEMORIES IN A DIFFERENT LAB? " Papyrus asks, very hopeful for his brother to give it a try. 

Sans took the risk to glance at his younger brother, and boy did he regret it. Papyrus looked so hopeful that it looked familiar. 

Sans groans, "fine paps.. i'll try working at the lab, but if anything goes wrong i won't go back. deal? " 

Papyrus smiles at Sans, 

"DEAL BROTHER. IF SCIENCE DOESN'T WORK OUT, THEN YOU MUST GET ANOTHER JOB RIGHT AWAY! NYEH! " Papyrus says, basically beaming. 

Sans and Papyrus practically bathe in the comfortable silence. Until Gaster walked in. 

Sans started to try to get up but Papyrus stopped him, so Sans begrudgingly sat back down. 

"So.. Sans, do you-" Gaster gets cut off, ".. yes. but not because of you.. but for my bro. " Sans says being spiteful. 

Gaster looks at Sans sadly but nods, he has accepted it that Sans has yet trusted him. But, Gaster is willing to work hard for his son's love again. 

"Anyhow.. When would you love to start Sans? " Gaster asks his only smart son. Sans plays with the hem of his shirt. 

"i don't know- when i'm supposed to work? " Sans says, like Gaster just asked him the stupidest question ever. 

Gaster coughed into his hand to excuse the awkward silence. 

"Um.. Then I guess I'll get you an interview by Thursday. " Gaster says as he glances away from Sans’ gaze. 

Papyrus felt the tension between the two and decided he shall disperse it before it turns into an argument, again. 

"ANYWAY, I MADE PANCAKES! WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY SPAGHETTI RELATED INGREDIENTS.. I WAS SURE WE HAD A BUNCH LEFT.. " Papyrus says, watching his family's reaction to see which one breaks first. 

He knew he had pasta and spaghetti sauce left, he just didn't know which one betrayed Papyrus. 

"really? man, i was looking forward to dinner too.. " Sans says as he dumps his ketchup-flavored syrup onto his pancakes. 

Gaster visibly sweats and you could tell that he was ready to bolt. Ah, Gaster threw away the spaghetti food..

Papyrus sighed, "ANYWAY, LET'S JUST ENJOY BREAKFAST! WAIT.. AM I FORGETTING SOMETHING? " Papyrus says, he looks like he is trying to remember his whole life story. 

"if you forgot then it's probably not important. " Sans says, stuffing his face with pancakes. 

"HMM.. MAYBE.. THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINKS THIS DAY WILL BE GREAT! " Papyrus enthusiastically exclaims. 

Gaster and Sans nod, "hehe, sure hope my schedule isn't _stacked! "_ Sans proudly says as he punned his family. 

Gaster chuckled and Papyrus inwardly groaned. 

"BROTHER.. " Papyrus says, looking annoyed but happy. 

"what? you don't have to be comtem' _plate'ing that hard!"_ Sans says as he started to gasp out his words in between his laughs. 

"UGHH! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER? " Papyrus grumbles, he is still at the table and didn't make any movement to change that. 

Sans smiled softly at his bro and continued to eat quietly. 

Gaster watched with curiosity and felt bitter, his sons seemed to do well without him around. Sans is walking proof of that, him still letting Gaster live with them is really selfless.

And Gaster can't help but find it amusing by how much they just love each other. It's nice to see that they co-depend on one another for strength and stability. 

Gaster wonders what would happen if one was out of the picture, but he doesn't do that stuff anymore.. 

Today seemed like it was gonna be an okay day for Sans at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans just lazing around the house while he waits for Papyrus and Gaster to come home from work. 
> 
> It feels like he did this before...

"bye bro. have a good time at work." Sans says as they both pull out of the driveway. 

Sans chuckled at the thought that he sounded like a housewife, he closed the door and made his way back to the couch. 

".. Did Sans ever talk about me son?" Gaster asks Papyrus, he is looking out the window and enjoying the scenery he's seen before. 

"NO, WHY?" Papyrus says, focused on not hitting anything. 

"It feels like he hates me." Gaster sighs, more guilt crushing him. It takes awhile for Papyrus to answer, thinking about his response and his wording. 

"..I WOULDN'T SAY SANS HATES YOU, I JUST THINK THAT HE'S HAVING TROUBLE OPENING UP TO YOU FOR HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE." Papyrus says freeing one of his hands from the steering wheel, patting his dad's shoulder. 

"I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK.. DID YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO SANS?" Papyrus asks, his hand tightening on Gaster's shoulder. If Papyrus wanted to, he could break it easily. 

Gaster hesitated to say anything, he didn't know if it was Sans' or his right to tell. 

"I am unsure of what you mean Papyrus." Gaster says, deciding to play dumb. 

Papyrus stares at him, and let's go of his arm. His tightened grip is now on the wheel, but it's true intention is still directed towards Gaster. 

"GASTER.. I AM NOT ONE FOR VIOLENCE, AND I MYSELF WOULD NEVER HURT SOMEONE ON PURPOSE UNLESS I MUST. SO DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, I NOTICED HOW SANS FLINCHES UNDER YOUR TOUCH AND GAZE. I NOTICED HOW HE SEEMS LIKE HE CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT. SO PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY BROTHER, TELL ME." Papyrus says, emotions raw and determined for an answer. 

Papyrus' eyes we're on the road, but Gaster felt like he was being thoroughly watched. 

"Papyrus.. Unless Sans wishes to tell you, I am unsure if it's my right to tell." Gaster replies honestly. Papyrus could hear it, so he sighs tiredly. 

"FINE.. BUT, YOU'LL HAVE TO HELP ME CONVINCE SANS." Papyrus looks both ways and makes a left, doing a beeline towards Gaster's lab. 

Gaster nods, he smooths out his crinkled sleeve. With the burning image of Papyrus' stare, Gaster notes how Papyrus reacts to Sans being hurt. He chuckles softly. 

Sans plops down onto the couch with a loud grunt. He sighs in comfort, but it is soon replaced with boredom. 

It's nice to relax, but not when Papyrus is away. He could never really relax with Papyrus away. 

Oh god.. What if Gaster is doing something to him? Sans thought to himself, he shoved the thought away but it kept on coming back. 

If he did it to Sans than what is stopping him from doing it to Papyrus?? 

Sans reaches his hand out to use his magic to grab his phone, but it halts in the air and slumps back down to the side of the couch. 

He's driving.. I shouldn't put him into a risky situation.. 

Sans groans and rubs his eye sockets in annoyance. 

"why couldn't he just stay in the void.." Although nobody was around to hear him, he still felt that he shouldn't have said that. 

Sans internally screams at himself to shut up and enjoy the time he has on the surface.. but what's the point if it's all gonna **RESET**? 

No, don't think like that. The kid promised! But they'll get bored.. 

They won't get bored if they have something new everytime, like this ending for example! They promised not to do it again and they won't.. 

Trying to rid those thoughts away, Sans turns on the TV. Mettaton was on, doing one of his talk shows like usual. 

They didn't go away but instead they died down, giving Sans doubts about Frisk's promise. 

Making Sans feel like he's about to go crazy and start to spiral. Yet, he doesn't. 

He's still sitting on the couch, he's still staring at the TV. He's still gripping his shirt, slowly clawing at it to loosen it up. It is loose, he just can't seem to breathe. 

He closes his eyes tightly, feeling his head pounding in fear. He feels his soul trying to beat itself to death. He doesn't know what's happening around him. He feels like he's being choked, slowly killing him and making him unsure of what to do. 

He's back in the underground. 

Oh god he's back, the kid promised, the kid said they wouldn't **RESET**. Papyrus doesn't remember being happy on the surface, Toriel never got to be a teacher like she dreamed, and Sans isn't on the surface watching Mettaton. He started to tremble, trying to claw his head off to stop. 

Wait, he was watching Mettaton right? 

Or was he listening to Napstablook's new album on his phone? 

He doesn't remember.. He doesn't remember.. 

Sans' hands reach up to his chest, trying to find a way to make it stop by tearing apart his soul. He hears the sound of bones scraping against each other. 

Wait, wasn't he on the couch in the Underground? Why is he in the Judgement Hall?? He sees the kid walking down, but he can't hear their steps. 

He tries to stand up, but he falls. Now, he's being dusted as blood spools out under him. 

He can't breathe all of a sudden, he can't.. he can't stop himself from hurting.. 

He starts to hear Mettaton speaking, confused he focuses on the sound. They're saying something new, something they never said Underground. Without realizing it, Sans opens his eyes. 

Expecting to see nothing or everything at once, he sees green and white. 

Everything is blurry, but he can see the couch, resembling the one Underground. But the floor is a different color. It's white, almost resembling Papyrus' battle body. 

Papyrus! Where is Papyrus? 

Is he training with Undyne, no that doesn't seem right.. Is he making spaghetti? 

His brain started to catch up with the present, and it calmed down from its panicked haze. Sans touches the green couch, he notices that it's new. Instead of feeling tough and old, it feels soft and fuzzy. 

Sans kept on touching the new soft couch, and counted the amount of pets he's done without noticing he is. 

Sans started to see his surroundings better and notices that he isn't Underground. He's on the surface living with his awesome bro and Gaster. 

Sans chuckles at himself, it's scratchy and slow. His lungs(?) trying to take in air it isn't getting already. 

Sans' chuckles turned into broken sobs, making him struggle to breathe in more hard. He didn't know what happened to him, that was new even for himself. 

He feels so cold...he feels so scared. He held himself on the floor, trying to calm himself down from that happening again. 

He felt like he was dying, he felt so bare and open to hurt. He hated feeling like that. Overwhelmed with what just happened, confusion and fear pulled him to sleep. 

Too bad it wasn't blissful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been big sad and rn I don't have enough sans angst to help lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a nightmare.  
> (EDITED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MmMmMMMmM  
> JUST NEEDED TO VENTTT  
> and sans is the perfect candidate for angstt

_One second his eyes were closed, and the other they were open. Staring at the Judgement Hall around him, taunting him of the memories he's had there. The blood and his dust coating the walls, gone without a trace because of another **RESET**. The Judgement Hall will always hold him into place, reminding him that he should've helped the others in the Genocide runs. But, he has tried before. They all died in the end anyway. _

_Steps could be heard in front of him, slowly trekking and waiting for Sans to show himself first as always. Sans sighs, missing the dream he had on the surface._

_As if the kid would ever promise to stop the **RESET** s anyway. _

_"so.. we're back here. kid, that expression on your face.. you're a freak. "_

_The kid smiled, relishing it like a compliment, and ran at him swinging their knife._

_Sans sighed, and already started his beginning fight monologue._

_The fight began like all other 174 genocide runs. Leaving Sans dead in the end. Huh, were the birds even singing right now? He can't hear them, or he can but he's just so focused on killing the kid he's ignoring all distractions._

_______________

_Outside of the **RESET** s, 2 hours passed but inside of the **RESET** s… only 30 minutes passed. Sans somehow sweating, and the genocidal kid huffing in excitement and thrill. He always somehow got the freaks of all people. _

_"Sans.. If you just caved in, I would've stopped killing Papyrus. This is your-"_

_Sans shot a bone attack at them, being hit by only a few of them but with their low HP it killed the kid. The kid came back, angry and annoyed that they were interrupted. They looked like they were trying to kill Sans with their eyes._

_"heh, you look like someone who just got interrupted but i just started talking to you so it can't be me._

_The kid growled, like literally growled at Sans._

_"what the fuck, did you just growl at me? holy shit that's hilarious."_

_Sans' plastered grin widened and mocked the kid in hidden joy._

_The kid's hand twitched in growing frustration towards Sans, shaking his head and wiping the smile off of his face, he looked back at the kid._

_The fight between them began once again. A knife against a skeleton, a skeleton against a kid. The two against a world that will never free them. But the two aren't complaining, they're both happy with the one person who will love them no matter what._

**_For Sans, it's Papyrus._ **

_**For Frisk, it's Torie** l. _

_But they both killed them, even though it was just the human with the knife, the skeleton just watched and let it happen._

_Sans is guilty, but to others he's just a witness to a crime that will never be justified._

_So they fought again, killer against killer, victim against victim, but they are both being fuelled by anger to go on. They were both **DETERMINE** d to fight for what they believe is right, but maybe they're both wrong and right._

___________________

_"YOU JUST WATCHED AS I KILLED PAPYRUS! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP OR NAP AT ALL WITH YOURSELF?!" The kid was on top of him, hitting Sans with their bare fists and he was letting them._

_He thought of every way he could help, yet he never did with the knowledge that there is no point. There never is._

_"HOW CAN YOU CRY FOR PAPYRUS IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM?!" The kid was still screaming, hitting Sans harder and harder with each hit._

_Blood was being smeared, both not noticing or caring enough to wonder who it belongs to._

_"kid.. i care about Papyrus so much that i'd rather die than have him go through the **RESET** s and remember."_

_Frisk heard the humming of a blaster being charged, but they ignored it and listened to Chara. She was coming up with a plan they could use to their advantage, they could use Sans._

_".. I have an offer Sans. When I **RESET** , let's meet each other in Snowdin and you take Papyrus' place. Then, I won't hurt him. As long as I still make it to level 20 that is."_

_Their offer is out and in the air, the blaster even stopped charging power in shock. Sans seemed to be working the cogs in his head, outweighing the cons against Papyrus. Made up with his mind, he agreed._

_The kid smiled, and finally put their knife to good use, they twisted it into Sans' ribs and continued to smile at him._

_Sans slowly dusted, keeping eye contact with Frisk, and died._

_He awoke in his bed in Snowdin, the deal still replaying in his head. As he thinks about how Papyrus won't be hurt anymore, he cries. He lets out all the pain in his soul, unable to cover it all up even with a joke or a pun. There was far too much pain, that even everyone in Hotland could slightly hear it._

_That meant Papyrus could hear it while he was making breakfast spaghetti. Alarmed, he ran up the stairs and went to Sans' room. Rapid knocking and ansty impatience was all Papyrus could do, he was admittedly thinking of busting the door down._

_But, he didn't need to do that because Sans opened the door. Tears were still dripping down and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Papyrus could still see the pain. The pain that resembled the years of the same torment, the years of never being given the break to be happy and relax._

_Papyrus tried to relax seeing his brother, but it set off the inner turmoil inside of him. Wanting to burst out and hide Sans away from everyone, from everyone that could have had done this to his brother. His head was screaming at him to help Sans, and for once he listened to that screaming inside of him. Papyrus would never forgive himself if Sans…._

_Papyrus let out a sad sigh, and hugged his brother close. A hug of comfort that told Sans **" I'll love you no matter what"**. _

_Sans held onto his brother like a lifeline, and sobbed. His soul didn't feel lighter, it still held the weight he was carrying. Sans refused to give any to his bro, afraid he'll give Papyrus something far too heavy to carry._

_Papyrus could only listen and be there for Sans as his soul tried to take Sans' pain all at once, but Sans' soul refused and kept on distancing itself. So he stopped trying to take, and waited for Sans to be ready to tell him. Papyrus doubts Sans will open up, his brother would rather keep it all in than have Papyrus be dragged into it._

_"Brother… what's… what's wrong?" Papyrus asks, in a hushed voice. He could somehow smell the burnt spaghetti now but he ignored it. Sans is more important than any spaghetti in the world._

_"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to break down on ya bro.."_

_Papyrus let out a bitter laugh and held onto Sans tighter, "What made you think I wanted you to apologize?" He asks his brother._

_Sans was silent, "maybe because you're great spaghetti is about to be ruined."_

_Seconds passed amongst the two and Papyrus shot up with Sans in his arms. Sans alarmed for a second, thrashed and let tout a startled yelp._

_"You're right, but don't apologize. We'll talk about this later after I save the spaghetti."_

_Sans nods and feels himself dreading for the talk, Papyrus was gonna forget this all happened any way. So, he will tell Papyrus no matter the amount of pain he'll feel afterwards. He deserves him that much anyway._

_Papyrus left to attend the spaghetti, and Sans is left to curl in on himself and have all the **RESET** s swirl around his soul. Then, two knocks came from the door. _

_Papyrus trying to calm down the flaming spaghetti, Sans answers the door. Ready to tell the person to leave, but it's Grillby and some other people behind him. They all appeared to be concerned for the brothers, but when they see Sans they all hurry to his side to help him._

_Grillby is asking Sans a lot of questions, even though to everyone else it looks like he's just staring at Sans. About to answer, Papyrus comes out and grabs Sans pulling him up into the air above his head._

_"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE WILL QUESTION SANS LATER BUT FIRST I NEED HELP COOKING."_

_All the monsters look at Grillby, knowing the cook that Papyrus is Grillby agrees. Looking at Sans one last time, he goes to the kitchen. When he enters, you can see him burst into flames in surprise but it quickly dies down._

_Now it's incredibly awkward, Sans being stared at by everyone, Sans not staring back. He was never good at confrontation… or people confronting him for that matter. Trying to think of a conversation, Sans looks around at the people around him and he can't make out their faces. Yet, he somehow knew their names. Freaky._

_"..........." Grillby says to everyone in the room, no one but the skeletons knew what he said. Grillby notices the confused stares, frustrated he stomped next to Sans and plopped down next to him._

_Sans chuckled, leaving Papyrus confused. Sans couldn't help but feel his heart internally squeeze, his lil' bro is the best. Noticing how Sans felt lighter, meaning the weight lifted from before, everyone calmed down._

_"um…. i don't know what to say…" Sans awkwardly starts to rub his neck, glancing at the clock in a somewhat paranoid haze._

_"THAT'S OKAY, BROTHER. JUST TELL US, WHAT CAUSED YOUR SOUL SUCH A REACTION?" Papyrus seemed to return to his regular capitalized speech, relaxing Sans. He liked looking at his brother's font, no matter how scary it was._

_"..." Thinking of his sentence wisely, he says the one thing that will hurt them the most, "i'll tell you when i'm on break from looking for humans."_

_Everyone accepted the answer, but he's gonna have to lie to his brother. His brother with a lying font. Oh god, why did his bro have to have this font at this moment??_

_Everyone slowly left the skeletons' house, 2 hours left till the human leaves The Ruins, 3 hours until Sans dies.._

_When both the brothers' were outside and in proper clothes, Sans popped the question._

_"bro, can i take your shift? y'know, the one where you could epicly fight a human when one comes?" So innocently did Sans ask, trying to make it seem the truth._

_Papyrus looked at him funny, "FINE BROTHER. BUT, I MUST BE THE FIRST TO KNOW WHEN YOUR BREAK COMES, ALRIGHT?"_

_"i promise."_

_Papyrus knew how much a promise meant to Sans, and he smiled at his brother's gesture for he was oblivious to the already broken promise._

_Sans greeted the human again in front of the "Human and Papyrus Blocker". They smiled at Sans, happy to have Sans dead first and not go through judgement._

_They did their usual dialogue, did their parts and even the human was acting friendly around the two. Poor Papyrus couldn't see the dust coating the human's hand._

_Papyrus wanted to befriend the human._

_"Oh, you're actually here." They say, seeing Sans through the snow._

_Sans hummed in response._

_Sans looked up, feeling the snow lightly hitting his face as they both share the same knowledge. Sans is going to die, and he couldn't be happier. Sans is freeing Papyrus, he won't be dead anymore thanks to Sans. For once, Sans did something right in his life._

_"How boring, not even going to say anything? At least Papyrus had some new dialogue.." The kid mumbled to themself, angrily and lazily, they swung their knife at Sans._

_"heh… sorry to disappoint, but i'm the most boring bitch you'll ever meet."_

_Frisk leveled up._

_Smiling and content, they head to Waterfall._

_Oblivious to the loud stomps looking for Sans, the poor thing will only see the dusted jacket as the human walks away._

Sans awoke, shivering and alone.

Because how could you awake from a memory, when it technically never happened?

Sans has been alone, puns answered to silence, but he's never felt so alone that he couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously see Chara different than a blood thirsty demon, bc like honestly! SHE WANTED MONSTERS TO HATE HUMANS BUT SOME WOULDN'T


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love papyrus very much!!  
> And I love making sad sanss

Papyrus was coming walking over to his car. It wasn't much, but far better than his brother's death bike. Reminiscing at his brother's poor decision, he smiles as he opens the car door. Sure, Sans is dumb at times but he is the best nonetheless.

Turning his car on, he looks out his rear view mirror and backs out slowly. He doesn't want to hit a poor can again, the first time was an accident! Oh god, when Sans showed Papyrus that he had a can family, he had bursted into tears.

Bummed out by the memory, Papyrus drives out of his workplace's parking lot. As he was driving his way home, he sees two little kids in striped jackets building a snowman. It reminded him when he was a babybones, just him and Sans playing in the snow.

**When he found his brother in the snow..**

His car halted for a second but continued to go, Papyrus pushed the thought away and focused on getting home. Sans is probably napping away as always, and if he wasn't…

Shaking his head again, Papyrus ignored his dumb thoughts. He needed to be aware of his surroundings, he shouldn't cause a car wreck with all the tension between monsters and humans. Plus, he'd be hurting others. 

He's been driving for 15 minutes and he sees their house, smiling as he imagines that the car quickens it's pace. Humming in a happy tune, he smiles and visibly relaxes at the thought of seeing his brother.

He pulls into the driveway, turning off the car engine and just sitting there for a bit. Papyrus is wondering why he isn't stepping out, why was he still in the car?

He looks down at his hands and sees that they're shaking. Oh. Papyrus is scared to go inside, because what if all he sees is dust?

He closes his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down before he bursts into the house. His brother was okay, they were on the surface with their dad, Sans is okay.

**Sans is okay.**

But, when he closes his eyes all he can see is his brother's coat buried in the snow. The human was walking away, he could still see their footprints. 

**Why did Papyrus agree to letting his brother take his shift? It's all his fault. Papyrus let his brother get killed. Papyrus let Sans get hurt when he needed help. Sans only had 1 HP. Sans…**

**Sans is dead because of Papyrus**.

Papyrus remembers his soul breaking itself, he died crying over his brother's dust. Papyrus remembers his first **RESET**. And dear god was it horrible, because no matter what he did Sans always died. The human always laughed as they killed Sans in a new spot. They never attacked Papyrus, it made his magic boil. 

Tearing his eyes open, Papyrus looked straight forward. He didn't want to see that again, he didn't want to remember. He was alone in this, something that even Sans won't be able to help with his dumb puns. This was Papyrus' karma for letting his brother die.

Putting on a smile for his brother, Papyrus gets out of his car and locks it. Hearing that the car is locked, he unlocks the door and opens it. He saw the TV was on, Mettaton's show playing as background sound. 

Papyrus looked around the room, noticing how the couch was slightly pushed. Then, he saw Sans' single pink slipper tilted sideways. Sans never left a slipper unattended unless he was in a hurry, and Sans is never in hurry…

Papyrus' eyes quickly glance around the room, for any hint that Sans is still in the house. He hears a thump in his brother's room.

Sighing in relief and feeling a new flood of panic settle in, he hurries up the stairs straight towards his brother's room. Hurriedly knocking on the door,could be confused for pounding but it is very different, he waits for a response.

_________________________________

Sans' breathing has calmed down. His one foot felt oddly free, but his senses might be stunted from his confused haze. So he simply ignores it. He thinks he heard the car awhile ago, but he didn't hear the front door being opened yet so it must be the neighbors.

So he continues to lay on the floor, tears silently sliding down and staining the white carpet. He hears a car door open, he notices how the car beeps twice like Papyrus'. Quickly standing up, he slightly pushes the couch over the tear stains. They were still dripping out of his eyes, he just didn't care enough to try to wipe them away.

He hears the door click, immediately he teleports to his room and lands on his mattress. He hears the door open and close, the house remained quiet. Sighing, Sans gets up. Getting up to move to the door, showing his brother that he's okay, he falls onto the floor.

As soon as he takes a step out of the bed, he falls with a loud thump. He might've bruised a rib. For some reason, he doesn't move. Just lays there, feeling his blanket strangle his foot. He thinks that the tears stopped by now, being emotionally drained and all. He doesn't react to his brother's loud stomping on the stairs, it's a sound he finds himself smiling to.

The loud melodic stomping stopped in front of his door, the quiet was again interrupted by loud knocking. It wasn't pounding, because Papyrus never pounds the door he just knocks really loud.

"SANS? ARE YOU IN THERE??"

"no, but blanket is."

"OH. THEN, IF YOU SEE SANS CAN YOU TELL HIM TO COME SEE ME?"

"oh, nevermind he's right here."

"hey bro, did you meet blanket?"

"YES, HE IS QUITE NICE. ARE YOU OKAY SANS?"

"yea, i just fell out of bed when i got up."

"....IF YOU WERE IN BED THEN WHY WAS THE TV ON?"

"..... blanket was watching the tv...?"

"OH, WELL TELL HIM TO TURN OFF THE TV NEXT TIME," he pauses, "SANS, CAN I COME IN? OR AT LEAST SEE YOU??"

Sans doesn't respond, he hesitated to try to find an answer. It was a simple question, only needed a yes or a no, but he couldn't bring himself to respond. His throat refused to let out a sound, and he honestly doesn't know why.

"SANS?"

He wanted to say something, to lend off the weight on his brother's shoulders. Yet, he didn't because he wanted Papyrus to be worried. 

**How selfish of him**.

"Sans, if I don't get a response soon, I swear I'm going to break this door down." Papyrus warned.

"sorry bro, i spaced out for a second lol."

It went silent for a minute, "DID… DID YOU JUST SAY 'LOL' ?"

Papyrus hears Sans' small giggles in the room, Papyrus himself smiles. He felt better knowing his brother was just tired and napping. 

**He was selfish for wanting that.**

Sans should try to do stuff, go out more and work out. But, whenever Sans is out of the house, he feels like he's about to have a soul attack with his brother being outside and alone.

"hehe no. you said 'lol'."

"WH- NO! I JUST REPEATED WHAT YOU SAID! YOU SAID 'LOL' AGAIN!!"

"no i didn't bro, you said 'lol' again. lol."

The two brothers went back and forth, forgetting the day and ignoring their same problem. They were happier knowing the other is alive and smiling.

Both of them didn't know what they'd do if….

"SANS?"

"yea bro?"

"WHY IS THE COUCH MOVED?" 

"...what do you mean? the couch was never moved."

Papyrus huffs, "THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MOVE IT BACK." 

Sans doesn't say anything, he guesses it'd be alright. The tear stains should be gone by now, and if not then let's hope Papyrus doesn't notice.

______________________________

Papyrus is moving the couch back to it's normal degree and inch, he didn't like it when things are different. Different means bad, and nobody likes bad. 

Now having the couch in it's normal spot, Papyrus looks at the carpet. He wanted to check if he had to brush the carpet back to normal, the couch did move after all.

Instead he sees a darkened spot, Papyrus inspects it closer.

The stain appears dried out, yet it still left remnants of itself. As if it wanted to be noticed, confused and curious he touches it. It was still soft, not stiff like if Sans or Blanket stained it with a drink.

Bewildered, Papyrus backs up and scratches his head. He looks at the scene again. The couch was moved to cover the stain, and Sans' slipper was here. So, Sans did something and he didn't want Papyrus to know. But why wouldn't he want Papyrus to know?

Why was the stain still there?? Or, was it even a spilled drink? If it were ketchup, it'd be red and when washed out, pink. But, it's a tinted blueish grey. Nothing they have in the fridge is blue, why would they have anything blue?? Papyrus' head is about to explode with all these questions…

**What if it's soul magic?**

This question somehow wormed itself to his brain, why would it?

And if it was soul magic, then how did it even get out? Sans was alone at home, so it had to come from Sans. But why would Sans' magic leak out??

He's pretty sure Sans' soul is okay, he checked it this morning, then how else did it leak out? Sans could have cried or sneezed really badly! So badly that he accidentally let out soul magic, because why would Sans cry?

Sans is happy on the surface. So, he just sneezed really badly! Welp, the mystery is over! Sans is just coming in sick, Sans is okay and Sans is happy.

Papyrus absentmindedly grabbed a rag from the bathroom closet upstairs, he doesn't remember walking up here. But, he walks back down and back to the stain. Crouching down and furiously rubbing at it, to rid it of the world. Because skele-sneeze germs are gross! 

We have to be careful with the Coronavirus and all! Though, it doesn't affect monsters because they are made of different components, mostly magic and not determination. So, monsters get magic diseases that slowly drain them of their strength and energy to fight back!

The coronavirus hasn't helped the monsters' cause at all, humans had started to blame the monster kind for trying to kill them off through a disease. But, the monsters with components closer to the humans, well they themselves get dusted. A monsters' soul is not strong enough to fight against such a disease.

Such sad times for the humans, Papyrus must say. But, he'll make it through with his brother and dad! Papyrus is happy with them, he knows it wouldn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship sans x papyrus! They are just soft and supporting brothers okay??  
> It might be too soft but I just what Sans to get the love that I can't get ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I'm writing from my laptop. I also REALLY love Papyrus!!  
> Sorry if my writing sucks lol, I don't usually write much and I've just been getting into it again.  
> Again, I'm just putting my problems onto Sans lol


End file.
